A handgrip is a kind of sports equipment for strengthening muscle of a hand and a forearm. The handgrip is not only handy to treat and carry but also is inexpensive, and thus it can be widely used in irrespective of age or sex.
To use the handgrip, a user grips a pair of grips thereof, and presses repeatedly the pair of grips to become mutually closer, thereby strengthening the muscle of the hand and the forearm. At this time, the pair of grips returns to the original position by elasticity of a spring.
However, in the conventional handgrip, because the spring giving the pair of grips elasticity is fixed at a given place, the handgrip has only one level of elasticity. Therefore, it is necessary to individually select, a handgrip suitable for a grasping force of a user.
Therefore, if the level of elasticity of the handgrip can be simply adjusted, it is possible to select and use one handgrip regardless of the grasping force of a user.